Frat House (BoyxBoy)
by CronicSecretsSydrom
Summary: Carter is the new kid to Trinity Private Academy, not only does he have to fit in but he has to deal with past problems, but even more move into a testosterone high level frat house named Eros. Little does he know almost all the others i his frat are homosexuals, but actually are crushing on him. Will he pass the expectations or fall with a failing grade?
1. Prolouge

Life at a new school makes me nervous. It wasn't the fact of moving and meeting new people, I had moved around a lot since my father was in the force. It's the fact that I don't want to be made fun of. The searing feeling of being humiliated was one of the worst feelings I ever felt. It just seems to fallow me as a dark casting shadow or maybe a reaper that taunts the weak and misfit. No one could figure out my secret or I would have to transfer to another school to escape the sneers in the hallway or the disgusted look on people's faces as I walked by, or the student body whispers. They would judge me like a congregation to a convict, soldiers to a deserter. I can't go through that again. If I do, I'm might just… snap.


	2. Chapter One: Carter

**FIRST BEFORE ANYTHING! This is a yaoi (BoyxBoy = like 4) This will be really graphic writing is going to be going down in this. If you don't like what I'm writing them find a different story to read. **

**Hey guys, this is my first real story that I am really pushing to finish. You can help in such little ways. Just by reading it will mean the world to me! But if your one of those silent readers who never comment or anything I'll break you of that. Please comment, favorite, fallow me. It's a really big thank you from me! **

**-Cronical **

A new school, a fresh start for myself. That didn't seem like much to most people. Many are scared of a move with a whole new population of people they didn't know, lost in sea of new faces and not knowing a single one was terrifying. For me, not so much. I loved going to new schools, I could start a new and make a mark to actually be someone. I wasn't good at making friends and I hated athletics, but I loved to read. Being known as _the guy over there who reads _is much better than _gay-wad, faggot, _or _homo. _I would take it any day gladly.

My mother had signed the release papers not bothering to visit the school itself. You could tell it was a nice school. Dorms, perfect educators, large multiple gyms, and not to mention it was a school for the highly intelligent. You would think I was going to Yale if you saw this place. Enormous old fashioned brick buildings evenly spaces along with identical what seemed like houses all lined up in their own curbed lots. Coble-stone walk ways wrapped around and connected them leading into regular flat cement around the normal student learning center buildings. At first guess you would think it was college from the looks of it. Not only was the school self-sufficient and worthy for the braincases, this school had something I never have had to do before. Wear a uniform, only on the weekends are we allowed to wear our normal clothes. I had to still move into my dorm, which I didn't even know which one it was or where it is. I also have to go by the dean's office to give in my papers, get my uniform and key, but also I really want to go and swing by the library to see what I was going to be reading for the next year or so.

I came around finally to find the impossible to find parking lot for the school. Lucky to find a parking space by the office, I killed the engine and unlocked my doors. Stepping out I looked around to find others around in the floral courtyard that was in between the office and dorms. Every head had turned and focused on the new kid. I could already hear them calling me those retched names as I have been called in the past. I tried my best to look like I didn't notice as I walked into the office. I was getting to be a little nervous; as I did when I was nervous I walked like a child. Hands balled up around each other at my chest and my chin resting onto of my chest in a downward tilt.

I walked into the blinding white office. Either they had horrible designers or their was something messed up in the deans head to have this. The floor and walls where both pure blindingly snow white, the couches and sitable surface was covered in a protective cover. Hand sanitation machines where at every door way and disposable latex gloves rest on the places where a tissue box would be placed. I guess he was a germ-a-phoebe. I let the door close behind me as I walked across the room and to the front desk. The blonde popped her head out and mouthed the words Carter Cadwell as she was "Uh hu"-ing the other end of her heads set. I nodded in reply as a light smile touched her lips and she pointed to door to the left as a motion to go in. I nodded once again and shuffled to the door, opening it consciously to find what I didn't quit expect. A broad framed man sat before me. Black hair slicked back and his white tailored suit fit him to the notch. His piercing grey eyes met mine as he stood and shook my hand. Blonde receptionist, grey eyed man that scares me. 50 Shades of Grey relapse.

Once both seating he reached and used hand sanitizer as if it was a religion. I looked down as I handed him my papers not wanting to make eye contact.. He looked them over them through and lifted his head nodding.

"Yes Mr. Cadwell, just a moment." He reached over pressing a button on the intercom and speaking.

"McKenzie please have the head of Eros to come the office to show to dorm, also please give him a key and his uniform." He said and let the button go and pointed to the door as a signal to leave. I stood up from the chair and left the room back to the front desk. I came over with a light smile and stood where I had when I first came in. She stood waving a hand to come here as she walked into the back room. I fallowed in response to find her retrieving my uniform. She turned around and handed two pairs of plaid red and black pants, two white dress shirts, a black blazer with the school mascots emblem of a griffin on the breast pocket with a matching red tie, and red sweater with the same emblem as a pin on in the same place as the blazer. I folded them all quickly as I fallowed her back out. She reached into her desk and gave me a key was an E on the head of one side and a C on the other side.

"E for Eros, and C for Carter." She explained. "Jasper should be here any moment." I smiled towards her kindness. How did she end up being an assistant for the brut clean freak in the other room? I took a seat in on the stiff love-seat as a waited. I organized my clothes and slipped my key into my pocket as I waited for the head of my dorm to come get me. I wonder if this school will be different from the rest. It would be helpful if it was, it's a pain to move or transfer to another school but if it means getting away from the over excessive bullying than I will.

As the tall blonde student walked through the door I already knew this couldn't be good. His hair was golden, naturally curled, and flicked to the side but the back and some of the sides where shorter not even long enough to over his ear. His wore the uniformed plaid pants that hugged his legs just tight enough to show off the right spots and rode low on his hips. His white dress shirt un-tucked and rolled up to is elbows, opened just to see past his collar bone along with his tie loose and the golden pin hung at the bottom of it. A single silver ring pierced his bottom lip on the left. How I would love to be tucked under his arm smiling at his beautiful angelic featured face, to be the only one to know his true nature when we're alone, never wanting him to let me go.

He walked over to the front desk and leaned over grinning as he talked to the blushing McKenzie. I looked down in self regret at the thoughts of actually thinking he might even give me the time of day. I twittled with my thumbs in a circle as I waited for whoever Jasper was. I heard her giggling as they chatted but the mention of my name came up from the bits and pieces I had ease dropped on made my heart race. _What are they making fun of me? Maybe pity for the new kid. _I could hear the blonde smirk and leave the desk walking back in my direction towards the door. No one left the building but a pair of shinned dress shoes stood almost touching my favorite black and white checkered slip-on Vans.

"Carter?" His asked talking to me, to _me_. I rose my head to meet his eyes boring into me. I gulped as his spoke to me and nodded. Such radiance came off him. He grinned putting his hand out to help me up. I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up and into a giant embrace. His arms wrapped around as if they weren't going to let go. All the blood rushed to my face as I clung to his chest in a reflex. My temple where his heart should lay rested from being pulled into him. His heart beat was steady but hitched every couple of beats. My heart was the exact opposite. It was in over drive as he whispered into my ear.

"I'm Jasper Carlyle." If I wasn't leaned against him I would have fell over in anxiety. _He_ was Jasper?! Everything fell to pieces, this isn't good. He defiantly can't know. I'll lose a chance to be close to him. I couldn't afford it. He released me but kept an arm on my shoulder as if he didn't want to let go. He grinned leading me out of the office and to my car. His steps were lengthy and swift, the opposite from mine that were clumsy and short paced. He was patient to walk slower when his hand began to extend away from my shoulder. We stopped at my car and I opened my back door and bent in to grab my two duffle bags. The bags handle was centimeters from my grasp when a heavy weight was prodded onto my back and ass. A hand reached over my shoulder and grabbed the two bags in a single arm. Instantly I let out a muffled groan of pleasure that gathered to my pants. The weight lifted and I was free again. I stood up to a pressed body directly behind me; I could faintly feel a bump at my lower back. I knew who was behind me and I knew what was on my lower back. I couldn't believe it. He gave me the lighter of the duffle bags and closed the back door. I stepped to the side and opened the front one grabbing my car keys and my personal shoulder bag that slung across my chest. It was a black mini messenger bag that I decorated with a few trinkets on the metal ring that connected the long handle. I clipped my key ring to my bag and locked the car. Jasper nodded grabbing my black bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He began to walk as motioned for me to fallow.

"So you're our new rookie eh?" He played. I walked behind him whispering my answer of a:

"Yes." He turned around walking backwards as his eyed me.

"Hmm?" He hummed. I looked at him pleading to give my bag back as reached for it. A grin spread across his face as I tried to grab it. He sped up and got to the last dorm on the campus. He unlocked the door and that's when it hit me. Two twins sat whispering and sneering, a boy wearing thick rimmed glass sat at the table surrounded by on books and papers, a tall broad one on the couch smoking, and another one with his arms around the smoking one whispering in his ear.

"Brought back a surprise!" Jasper called through-out the house. Everyone automatically turned their head and all their gazes fell onto me. My head instantly fell and my hands balled together and lifted to my chest, a nervous habit in general I guess. They all smiled in unison when I glanced back up. Jasper pointed to each of them as he introduced each of them.

"This is Tyler, my second in command." He said pointing to the one smoking. His hair was short but came longer when his bangs styled to flip up like Edward Cullen from Twilights does; it was a dark brunette with hints of hazel here and there. His plaid pants came down to his ankles but his high raised motorcycle boots covered, a matching silver chain was connected at his right hip and I could faintly make out the pin at the tip of his chain, his white dress shirt un tucked and completely open with a black tank top underneath. Multiple ear rings and studs covered his ear in a line from the top of his cartilage to the fleshy lobe. He had the complete and utter tension that you didn't want to mess with. Somehow I felt like I was safe around him, I don't know why I just did when I looked at him.

"The one around him is Xylas, my third in command. " He said referring to the snow white haired one, it was board straight and angled to the left. The same pants as everyone else was on him, the red sweater was over him and the pin was incorporated into the long clip that held his bangs back in a flat hair bump. He had a set of snake bites centimeters from his lower lip. He smiled cheerfully and nuzzled into Tyler's neck that made him shake his head as he took another drag.

Jasper pointed to the one at the table surrounding in books doing work. "That's Damon, our overseas exchange student from England." He declared proudly to have diversity. He had the blazer and white dress shirt on in orderly organized with the tie tucked and tied to perfection. He had on various bracelets around both wrists. His hair was longer and flipped almost everywhere in a messy style to complement his hair his had British thick brow. A single black stud pierced his noes on the left. Mhh he could take me back to England when he goes back.

"And the twins, Ezekiel and Romain." He said pointing the two on the couch. They were gorgeous. Both identical, long shagged black hair and albino skin. Both had piercing green eyes and a smirk played on their rosy lips. They both dressed in the assembled pants and just a black tank top covered their chests. Thick black books surround this feet. They are leaned together in amusement of my presents that made a chill run down my spine.

"Rooms are upstairs, come on." Jasper said taking my wrist and pulling me up stairs. I almost fell a couple times as he strung me up. We walked down the corridor of many doors. Each whirling by me as we passed them. We reached an empty room of a twin sized bed to the back corner, a redwood full sized desk resting on the opposite side next to the walk in closet. I was happy with my room. It was better than past rooms I've had before in the houses I've lived in. The walls where a faint lime green and the floor was dark redwood to match the desk and white trim. I smiled walking into it as Jasper sat the duffle bag down but not my personal bag. I got out my dark maroon sheets and pulled them over my bed along with my light blue comforter. Putting my matching pillows over the blankets and placing my black stitched teddy bear in the middle of the pillows. I turned around to find Jasper keeping his eyes trained on me. I couldn't do anything by stare at him blinking rapidly. He grinned.

"Oh do you still want this?" He asked referring to my bag. I nodded hold my hands out with a pleading pouted lip and puppy dog eyes hoping he would give it back with no sense of importance to him. Man was I wrong. He kept it up hirer as I reached for it. I repeatedly jumped for it brushing his skin or clothes every time. The grin spread on his face like wild fire as I kept at it. I was getting closer but his hand kept extending back behind him so it couldn't reach. After countless jumps he lowered his neck down and angled, when my heels lifted at the edge of making my jump I kissed him. His eyes shut but mine stayed completely wide open in astonishment. His lips were over whelmingly hot and sticky. A kiss I had only read from the books I snuck from my mother's romance novels. The bag dropped to the floor by my legs as he stepped closer, deepening the kiss. His lips effortlessly working against mine. I had never kissed anyone, let alone someone like Jasper. My own lips melted into butter. A hand resting on my lower back drew me into him, his arm. I could feel his 'friend' from my lower abdomen. It stuck out prominently and buzzed with want, my own swarming with heat and becoming harder. He bit my lower lip tenderly leaving my mouth to gap open in an O. His own lips matched them covering my lips with his. His tongue slipped in, slippery and trembling with a need to go everywhere. I was nervous but calm at the same time, how could I be calm at a time like this? My eyes finally closed then he hit the bulb in the middle of my tongue. My eyes flew open and I tried to get away from him. He looked down at me ravaged and lust hungry. I covered my mouth; I didn't want anyone to know of my tongue piercing. Everyone was always disgusted with it. It was something that was my own little secret but was now out. He calmed down nodding his head.

"S-sorry… I'm n-next door if-f you need m-me." He stuttered. It was unnatural how much he was nervous, I was nervous myself but he was almost sweating and looked as if he was going to puke. _Was I that repulsive? _

I nodded in response as he left my room and into the hall. My head reeled with a headache. _How did this happen? What did I do to deserve this?_ He was taunting me. He somehow knew it already. I'm a goner; school is going to be hell.

I kissed him. Oh God, I kissed him! I let the thought float around but was popped in a matter of seconds when a loud tapping noise was coming from the outside. What the hell are they doing?

I stood up and walked to my door from noise outside my door, I had found my desk to prop myself up so I wouldn't fall from the past events. at me once I was peeked out.

"Hello love." Jasper cooed. Xylas rolled his eyes as he tucked himself as close as he could to Jasper. I snuck a look up at the two as my eyes dropped the floor. I spied Jaspers shoes in my line of vision with a single step. A finger brought my chin up meeting his face.

"Hey, look up more often, you'll have a lurched back if you do that." He said in a loud whisper. His face tolerant of emotions to flow through.

"We've done our job c'mon Jas." Xylas squealed. He tugged Jasper back from my bubble and back into his. Jasper smiled kissing his temple.

"Alright Xylas, you baby." He smirked pulling his arms around the smaller man's shoulders.

"But I'm your baby right?" He more of declared but hinted in question. He looked at him with the same face I had tried to pull when I wanted my bag back but ended up kissing him on mistake.

"Sure." Jasper replied to him as they walked away. Both came down the steps in unison.

I let my back hit the wall and slide down until I was crouched and sitting completely. My arms surrounded around my legs in a cradled ball. I ducked my head down into my chest and let my eyes drop. They felt heavy and I didn't care what I was doing. I let the tears roll. I hated crying because it showed weakness, something I didn't want to show that was such a big emotion in my life. I didn't want to feel this emotion at all. Why did I have to have a crush on him? Why, please God tell me. The way he gave into him like that with no question or repulsion. Why did that have to happen? They pain at the back of my head had managed to be the main event in my head at the moment and had taken over that rest of my senses.

When I was younger I use to have headaches from overly powering sadness and anger from my father leaving into the force. I loved my dad with all of my heart. I was closer to him than my mother. He was the first accepted me as I was rather than try shun me like other relatives had. He cheered me up when I had my problems in that department. When he told me he was enrolling into the force I was rabid. I didn't know what to do. I locked myself into my room for days and stayed in one spot not moving. I was over whelmed with sadness at the thought my father isn't going to be there any more with us every day. I was lost in the sea of never ending. The only way I knew that I was in reality was when I could sense the pulsing headaches that came when I woke up every day or so. My mother had tried to take me to have a doctor look at it and diagnosed me with Chronic Progressive Headaches. Since then anytime sadness arises the pain glows stronger and stronger until it enflames my entire head with pain.

I ignored the pain and stood back up before anyone came up. Just before I opened the door I spotted what they had been doing. A small metal plaque at the middle of my door, it was inscribed with a thick calligraphy. If read carefully enough it read:

"Sensitive Beauty."


	3. Chapter Two: Jasper

**Just thought I give you a little history on my little Jasper. A bunch of sons are developing. Tell me what you think so far on this? Is it good? Should I keep writing this? Do I need to go shave my hair and hid in a cave for the rest of my life and never touch a keyboard again? Tell me what ya think, it means a lot. **

**-Cronical**

Jasper strode out with Xylas back downstairs. Not only was he completely and utterly calm on the outside, he was panicked and anxious on the inside. His heart pounded against his rib cage of what felt like a thousand times a minute. It could cave in and have a heart attack for all he knew. That tantalizing moment of want, never had he wanted something more.

From day one Jasper had everything he could ever dream. His father a leading successor in the stalk markets and investments and his mother a trophy wife. He had it made as a child. He had been groomed for success all his life, to fulfill his father's shoes of the family line. It had been a lonely life though. He had to be satisfied with just the maids and servants to play with. He didn't want to disturb them so he gathered information and studied all his life. Course old books lined his walls as he had an obsession for his studies. He went to elite and the most expensive schools.

On his seventh grade year he was reading by a window in the class until he looked out to see a fight on school campus. For the first time there was a spark of interest to him. He stood up watching. A crowd of older ninth graders crowded around a younger kid. He looked about Jasper's age. He squinted to find it was the new kid of their class. He never bothered to know his name. He watched until the last punch was thrown and the teachers came running. The boy had fight alright. Fire burned in his eyes as he tossed his punches left and right. The ninth graders where shown up that day, every last one of them where on their backs groaning in pain being and suspended for fighting while the new kid fled the scene unable to be caught.

Jasper left the class room wandering the halls and school grounds. He found him in the gym on the bleachers. _That so hadn't been used before. _He walked to him seeing he was covered with already bruising marks and a nicked cheek. He kept his distance not wanting to be punched.

"Don't be discouraged from those douches." He had called. The new kid looked up with a scowl.

"Fuck off if you know what's good for you." He spat at him. Jasper watched him closely grinning from ear to ear. He liked this new kid. The kid turned his back getting up and walking away. Jasper got up walking quickly after him. His hands shoved into his pockets as he strode long fast paced steps to catch up. The new kid walked quicker not wanting him to fallow. Jasper didn't get the message, instead he fallowed more and more.

From that day Jasper fallowed the new kid. He kept a pace with him and gym, he tried making conversation with him at lunch until the new kid would slap him and tell him to "Shut the fuck up", he even tried to go to the bathroom at the same time. Once he snuck into his locker and snuck his phone and exchanged the number. The new kid was furious with Jasper. He always stuck to him even though he never wanted anyone around him but, didn't mind all too much.

One day when they were eating lunch in their normal spot, the gym bleachers, Jasper lifted his head watching. The new kid had raised his head noticing.

"What?" He huffed. Jasper tilted his head.

"I still don't know your name after all this." He said. The new kids turned red realizing it also.

"My name is Tyler Harlem." He said pursing his lips into a more thin line, almost in a duck bill, the corners reaching wide. A goofy cute smile for a boy. Jasper nodded smiling.

"Hello Tyler, I'm Jasper." He said almost touched.

After that day the two boys stuck together like glue for the next year. The two learned many things about each other and discovered their own fathers knew each other. The two were inseparable from each other. They did everything together. At the time of the end of the year Tyler had to move. Jasper was heartbroken to lose his best friend. He cried and moped not wanting him to go.

The summer alone Jasper dedicated himself to his studies once more. He went beyond his grade level. He reached the level of a college student at the age of fifteen. By his father he was enrolled at Marleen's best school in Ohio, Salrin Academy. The same thing over again, starting a new school, more uniforms, more pointless studies, but this time a frat. He moved into his dorm settled in and filled his desk with books. He had even brought in extra book selves to keep his favorite books with him.

He may have been a spoiled rich kid but his room was something else. Bulletin boards lined one of his room's walls, maps and printed off pages tacked on them making it collaged. Another wall was covered by his book shelves. His other two bare walls where a dark brown color with cream trimming. He loved him room. The desk matched the hard wood floor along with his cream blankets and matching woven throw pillows. His room was of an old cartographer's.

He came down the stairs to check the list of other members to Eros. To find the list reading:

Eros Members:

**Xylas Statsen**

**Ezekial Masters**

**Romain Masters**

**Jasper Carlyle**

**Tyler Harlem**

His jaw dropped seeing that name. His best friend moved to the same school as him. He waited, and waited. Everyone was here. Xylas, the twins Ezekial and Romian, but no sign of Tyler. He was stuck watching TV and even had fallen asleep until the door opened and slammed back shut with a loud echo. Jasper had jolted awake to see his best friend for the first time in months grumbling and scowling again.

Jasper jumped up hugging him. Tyler lashed unknowing of who it was.

"Tyler! It's Jasper!" He yelped in shock. Tyler had stepped back blinking.

"Jas." He whispered. "Prove it." He growled. Jasper grinned showing him his wrist.

"Blood brothers Ty, only we knew about that." He whispered. A small scar white scar across his wrist. Tyler raised his and touched Jasper's.

"It is you." Tyler said grinning from ear to ear. The two had settled in. After the two years in Eros the two were still close but had become distanced at the same time. The twins and Xylas were with them; later in the more recent they even had obtained an overseas exchange student, Damon.

Jasper had become the king of the frat and today that had retained the newest member and newest student to Salrin Academy, Carter Cadwell. The moment he laid eyes on that boy he knew, seeing his best friend again wasn't as bad as a feeling of seeing Carter. He wanted him. He wanted all of him, his torso, his neck, his lips, his sight, his legs, but most of all he wanted his heart. He wanted to lock him away so no one could have him. He wanted to fill his face with embarrassment, with joy, with contentment, and mostly… pleasure. He desired him in every way. His greed over whelmed him. He wanted to see him jealous and sorrowful if anyone talked to him.

He had everything in his life and got anything he ever wanted. But this, he wanted this more than anything in his entire life. He ached and felt awestruck. What was this feeling inside him? He had to have this, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.


	4. Chapter Three: Carter

**Think I need some sleep... it's three and I have school in like four hours. This chapter seemed short for some reason to me. It didn't take very long. OH! Sorry if something doesn't make sense in some of this. I have going a horrible job at doing touch ups.**

**Comment/Fav/Fallow**

**-Croical**

I was never a morning person to begin with; now having to get up at six A.M just to fit a shower in was something that didn't come easy. Everyone was up readying for the day but me. I was slumped over my pillow wanting to go back to three hours ago when I was peacefully asleep like everyone else. The hall light on was blinding as I try to adjust.

Tyler walked into my room standing by my bed. "Up, now." He gruffed pulling to the blankets off my rendering my skin to fridged goose bumps. I hugged myself sitting up. My eyes clearing as I focused on his face. Pure edge and fine features lined him. High raised cheek bones, a defined square jaw. He looked what I pictured of delinquent with actually style.

My own eyes narrowed looking at him.

"I can handle getting up on my own Tyler." He meant to come out but was only a timid whisper. His own eyes narrowed lowering himself.

"It's my job to make sure everyone is up and at em' for school. I am second in charge." He growled, his lips frowning with a scowl. I stood up and shook my head. He was all talk and no show; it was easy to see he wouldn't hurt me. I knew better than to fall for his big talk. Under that aggressive shell I would bet money he is a very sensitive sweet guy, just wish I could see it.

I walked out to the hall. The cool wood under my feet stung like frozen cement, my feet red haul screaming at he to hurry off the flooring. I turned the next corner to find the bathroom empty, praise the lord. I sat my towel the counter and looked at myself in mirror, not a pretty sight. My hair was in mats, dark circles around my eyes. I shook t off and turned on the shower. Waiting until I saw steam I undress from my pajamas and closed the door. I walked over and stepped into the white porcelain tub. Letting the water devour the stinging cold from me and engulfed my body in hot praising waters. My hair fell into my eyes riding it of the small snarls. A small soft sigh erupted from my throat only to be cut off from a knocking.

"Hurry if you don't want to be late." He was short and low, Tyler. I shook my head but listened. I shampooed quick and added a conditioning. I washed and wrapped a towel around under my arms protectively. Walking back out Tyler was still there at the door. Was he waiting for me? I rolled past him and into my room before he could barely open his mouth. The steam swam around like a school of fish in the sea. I dried quickly, an army of goose bumps attacking my skin.

I changed into the mandatory black and red plaid pants; luckily they were tighter around my legs giving them more life. I dressed in the white dress shirt keeping a mellowed red tank top underneath. Tucking it in and fixed my tie on to perfection. I combed through my hair and dried it. Moving it into place until I was satisfied I smiled with my appearance. I grabbed my black mini messenger bag slinging it over my shoulders so it rested at my hip. I cleared it of buttons and pinned the golden griffon emblem on the strap just above heart. I nodded to the mirror and left for the downstairs.

At the bottom of the stairs yet again Tyler was waiting for me. What was he mad at me or something?

"Your apart of Eros, you eat at Eros." He said walking away to the dining area. In the entry It was lead into the living room immediately and shared a room with the connecting dining table. I walked behind him to see everyone sitting at the table munching on various foods. I sat down by the book worm, Damon. The twins faced us. Tyler sat at the foot of the table, Jasper at the head. Jasper smiled charming as he did when I first saw him. I grabbed a giant chocolate muffin and a tall glass of orange juice.

"Good morning Carter." Jasper smiled and sat back in his chair, he crossed his legs at the knee, his arms rested on the rests. Like a king on his thrown.

"Tell me, what is your class schedule?" He asked tilting his head curious. I looked up to him taking a small bite.

"Ancient History, Algebra, Writing, Astrology, Micro Biology, Mythology." I said going through my memory. Damon perked his head up.

"You're in Jasper's Astrology and Ancient History, you share Algebra with Tyler, you're with me in Writing and Mythology, and the twins in Micro." He said pushing up his glasses. I looked at them and nodded with a light smile.

"I share no classes with Xylas?" I asked. Damon shook his head looking to the short boy next to Tyler. "No, I have all A.P classes." He said pouting his lips. He looked at me with spiteful eyes. What was his problem?

"Looks like you're with me for the first hour love." He grinned standing up. He walked to the couch effortlessly grasping his side carried portfolio bag by the handle. "Almost ready?"

I nodded and stood up walking to him. "Don't worry Xylas has study hall first hour and almost never shows up, he cleans up." He said walking to the door slipping his shining black leather shoes. I walked to him already with my checkered black and white vans on. He smiled slipping his arm on my back and hooking his hand around to grab the strap of my bag. The blood rushed to my cheeks at the touch and froze for a moment. I stumbled as he pulled the door open and pulled me with him as we left into the cool autumn morning. Grass deadening into a faint yellow, leaves changing to colors of the sunset.

He pulled me close to him walking down the path. It was still early for students to be about on campus. He took it as motive to keep me even closer.

"It's chilled." He said, able to see his breath.

"We should have worn jackets." I grumbled though chattering teeth.

"Oh well, it's too late we are half ways there." He said taking long strides careful to keep in mind my short quick paced steps. Unnoticed to his attention I rolled my eyes walking to the tall brick lined building. It fit perfect for Ancient History, it looked ancient itself. Jasper lifted his free hand to pull the door open keeping the other planted on my back. Both of us walked into the class. A warm breeze flowed through the room into the still crisp air. We crossed the borders of in and out. Looking around my gaze found Jasper. Bliss, pure bliss settled over all his emotions. He was in a calm state of relaxing. He must really like this class to look so at peace with just stepping into it.

Faint cream powdered the walls; bark cherry wood stained the flooring. Maps of all ages tacked on the wall. A white board wasn't there, rather an old forest green black board was resting at the head of the class. Single desks with push in chairs lined in five across, seven back.

"Welcome to Ancient History Love." Jasper whispered with smiling lips. A small smile touched my own lips to see him like this, he was almost proud to present this class room to me. I wanted to tell him it was cute but he might take it offensively, so instead I just smiled calmly. He guided me forward and walked to his own desk, in the dead middle. He set his books down and his bag underneath and stood back. He flipped his wrist inside up to look at his watch checking time. He let it drop walking to the teacher's desk and hunching over it. He opened a drawer and stood back with a book in hand. He walked back and gave it to me.

"This is yours for the year; you know the drill of loss of damage." He said and walked to his own desk again. I smiled seeing him take a seat. He looked around pointing to desks muttering. I felt my own brows mesh together in curiosity.

"There." He said pointing a desk in front of himself. "No one sits in front of me it blocks views normally." He said. My eyes darted from him to the desk.

"Won't I be in your way like everyone else?" It made no sense for me to sit there, it it was in his way he would just be made at me.

"You'd never be in my way Carter, plus then I know you are still on task. I don't think you would want to be in the back with the distractions." He said looking up at me. My lip quivered hearing his first statement. I nodded faintly walking to the desk sitting down it in it. I set my side bag on a side Jasper couldn't reach. Setting my book down looking at the class I found some students filling in. Some guys in the issued uniforms, none compared to the ones in Eros, especially Jasper. Erg mind quit thinking that way, it won't get you anywhere. Others where girls, high raised pleaded skirts the same design as our pants. They also had dress shirts, but theirs were black. All having red ties with either blazers or the same red sweaters.

Some passed us without a second look. Some hung clinging and gathering at the sight of Jasper. One caught the most up on him. A beach bottle blonde slung her eyes around his. Her breasts bulged with her loosely buttoned shirt tucked in tightly, her hair up in high cheerleaders pony tail raised on a long flow. The sweater tied around her neck at the arms.

"Hey Jassy." She cooed close to his ear. In comparison she was perfect with him. I turned seeing them together. Jasper smiled pinching her arms playfully.

"Caroline." He said in a one worded answer. Were they together? How close where they? Have they fooled around? All these questions blazed through my mind. She giggled looking at me, her face clearing and filling with curiosity.

"Who's the kid?" She asked nipping at his ear. He froze; her hand grabbed her chin pulling her away.

"This is Carter, our newest member of Eros." He said proud of presenting me. I smiled faintly putting on my game face. She smiled widely sending a wink my way.

"Alright Ladies and Gents, take your seats. No need for chit chat." The man said waling into the room. He was a tall lengthy man with dark black rooted hair. Piercing green eyes lined him; he looked younger but more official than most.

"A new student if in our mists." He said searching around looking around. His gaze fell to me.

"Ahh, there are you Mrs. Cadwel." He said pointing to the middle section of desks. Everyone's gave reverted to me. I could already feel the starring heat wash over my body and hearing faint murmurs. Regret ran through my head. Why did I have to be new? I faked a smile nodding.

"Yes sir." I said, sitting in my chair properly.

"Attendance." He said picking up his clip bored. He began running through names, my mind bean slipping to Jasper and that girl Caroline. They couldn't be dating… could they? He had kissed me. Was he just playing me? That was probably it. He was just stringing along for fun when she wasn't around. They probably do all sorts of things; I don't even want to think about this.

"Grenich, where is Grenich?" He called. My head lifted to the sound of a knocking on the door.

"I'm here Zowski; don't get your panties in a twist." A girl called. She could catch anyone's eyes. Pale skin with defined fetchers, long loosely curled pumpkin orange hair with dark ashen fragments here and there, it came down past around her shoulders thickly. Her black tight black dress shirt fit her snugly and pulled around her curves. Surprisingly she wasn't wearing a skirt; she was wearing skin tight guy's red and black plaid pants, her dress shirt un-tucked. Her thick black leather boots looked fitting to the band KISS. Her eyes were heavily lidded with black make up thickly done. Her shirt was rolled to her sleeves and her collar undone. She was beautifully gothic looking. Something about her was alluring and dark. In the back I could hear seers and whispers.

She walked past to the seat next to me. She opened the book smacking her gum quietly. The teacher shaking his head in her direction.

"Miss. Grenich, you are violating both class curfew and dress code." He said pulling his glasses off. Through the corner of my eyes I could see her roll her eyes and slouching back. Class started and drowned on. I personally loved Ancient History but all I could focus on was the girl next to me. She would sigh every once in a while engrossed into the study. Was she actually interested in it? I could see notes being pasted around and landed to her. I saw her being taken aback. She was clearly unhappy with it. I wonder what it was. She crumpled it letting it drop to the floor. Numerous questions being asked, hands would rise, they would be asked, more reading than repeated. It was like a system. By the end of the hour I was completely set on talking to this girl.

After being dismissed from class we all stood picking up bags and books being put away. I looked up to see the girl stretch quickly and gathered the few items. I stood walked over around to her side.

"H-hello." He murmured watching her. She looked up giving a scowl. She clearly didn't want to talk. Jasper came around pulling me around to him.

"Laylen." He hissed gripping my shoulder. The girl grinned seeing him.

"Well if it isn't the prince." She sneered crossing her arms across her chest. She looked between Jasper and I. Nervousness came over my body. What happened between them?

"Have a new little friend?" She asked. Jasper gave a roll of his eyes.

"New rookie of Eros." He grinned already knowing her won this battle. Laylen jutted out her hip with a pop.

"Price please, he is so not going to fallow your army of the prissys." She said narrowing her eyes. Jasper stiffened.

"Well he sure isn't going to fall to your dark freak depths of Gothicism." He spat back. Her eye brow arched watching him.

"Listen here bub." She said taking a step pushing a finger into his chest. She rose to her tippy toes getting in his face. "Don't go stereo typing what you don't know, especially one who is as ignorant as you." She said stepping back. He shook his head.

He heaved pulling away from her seeing Tyler at the door. He walked over with me to him.

"Keep him away from _that_." He hissed motioning to Laylen fallowing them.

"Oh such a smart plan. Give him to the sake of bricks, a real smart move prince." She said pushing past them. Tyler looked at her narrowing his eyes and pulling her back by the collar.

"What you call me freak?" He gruffed. She looked at him and stepped into him pressing her chest to him.

"A sack of bricks." She said simply. I watched her with envy. Why couldn't I be like that? Why did I have to be a wimp and so self-conscious? Tyler growled pulling her feet off the air by her collar threateningly. She looked at him with a scowl herself.

"You're seriously going to hit a girl?" She asked unfazed by the lifting. This chick was seriously scared of like nothing.

"I wouldn't call you a girl in those pants." Jasper scoffed watching her turn dark crimson.

"YOU SEXOUS BASTARD!" She screamed landing a good punch on Tyler's jaw making her go. She turned on her heals walking away utterly pissed. I looked up at them bewildered.

"That was too far." I warned surprised with my own voice. It was like I had no control of what I was doing. I turned fallowing the girl leaving both Jasper and Tyler to drop their jaws and eyes widen.

I turned corners fallowing her quietly until she made it outside and out the gates of the campus. Where the hell was she going?! I fallowed helpless. All I wanted to do was help the poor girl. She stormed to a nearby school settling at the playgrounds swing sets. I fallowed walking to face her.

She covered her face. Her body shook with faint sobs. Was she crying? Her back was hunched over, her legs crossed at the ankles, swing wobbling and jerking to her movements. I came around sitting at the swing next to her and reached resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.


End file.
